Filter capsules have a cylindrical filter element for filtering undesirable substances from fluid and gas streams. The undesirable substances may include solid or colloidal particulates, gels, and gas bubbles. Filter capsules have at least inlet and outlet ports and a housing for directing the stream between the inlet and outlet ports. Filter capsules also have a filter medium disposed between the inlet and outlet ports, which filters the undesirable substances in the stream.
A manifold may be used to introduce the fluid/gas stream to be filtered into the filter capsule and extract the clean stream from the filter capsule. The manifold may supply the substance-laden stream to the filter via the inlet port, and may extract the filtered stream, or filtrate, via the outlet port. The filter must be mounted in the manifold so that feed and filtrate fittings may be sealingly attached to the filter capsule's inlet and outlet ports, respectively. In many manifolds, the filter capsule is mounted to the manifold using a male fitting which may be manually screwed into a corresponding female fitting in the manifold. Similarly, when the useful life of the filter capsule has expired because, for example, the filter medium is clogged with the undesirable substances removed from the stream, the filter capsule must be removed from the manifold by manually untwisting the filter capsule's fitting from the corresponding fitting. Similarly, the manifold's multiple fittings must also be manually attached to the filter capsule's inlet and outlet ports, and then manually opened or closed to permit the filter capsule to process the stream.
This type of manifold has many disadvantages. Since manifolds may hold multiple filter capsules, installing and removing multiple capsules may be a time consuming and intricate, manually dexterous process. It may be difficult to confirm when the filter capsule is properly seated in the manifold and insure a proper fluid-tight seal between the capsule and manifold. Similarly, it may also be difficult to insure that the filter capsule is present and properly seated before the feed and extract fittings are opened to introduce the stream into the capsule. This is particularly important for many fluids which are toxic or corrosive, and when handling the capsule filled with the fluid may be hazardous.